prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre
is an all-in-3D dance production featuring the Pretty Cures from seasons ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' through to ''Suite Pretty Cure♪'' (without Cure Muse). The production lasts for 10 minutes, and is done entirely in stereoscopic 3D, featuring a medley of songs from the different DX movies, as well as some brand new songs. The dance production itself was released in movie theatres on August 5th 2011, accompanied by the release of a brand new single, Pretty Cure All Stars 3D Theatre Theme Song Single. Two months later, the dance production was released in DVD and Blu-ray format, titled Pretty Cure All Stars DX the DANCE LIVE♥ ~Miracle Dance Stage e Youkoso~. Repertoire *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars DX Medley for 3D Theater comprising of: **SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! **Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe (Remixed) **Full of Thanks **Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ **Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars Synopsis The movie starts when a pink shooting star falls down from the night sky and soughts out a toy store, striking one of the Cure Dolls of Melody on display. The Melody Doll comes alive, freeing herself from her box. Jumping to the floor, she explores the toy store when she hears the noise of a crowd coming from outside. Running out of the store, she discovers a huge TV screen which reflects a "real-life" image of herself. Playing around with it, she is soon joined by a Cure Doll of Rhythm. The two spot Hummy, waiting several floors down on the dance floor, who waved at them and sends up two rainbow keyboards to the Cure Dolls. Nodding to each other, the two slide down the keyboard onto the dance floor, and the concert began. The following is a list of songs performed in the concert: *'La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ :' Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm and Cure Beat *'SWITCH ON to Pretty Cure Mode! :' ''Max Heart'', ''Splash Star'' and [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''GoGo!]] *'Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe :' [[Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh!]], [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch!]] and [[Suite Pretty Cure♪|''Suite♪]] *'Full of Thanks:' All *'Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ :' All *'Come on! Pretty Cure All Stars :' All The concert ends with a shot of the huge TV screen shown during the introduction. The 3 Suite♪ Cures are seen smiling and waving at the audience, and as the shot zoomed out, the 3 Cure Dolls are shown at the bottom of the screen. Notes *At the start of the movie, Hummy was shown explaining the use of the 3D glasses and proper movie etiquette to the audience. *Aside from Hummy's introduction, the entire movie feature is without dialogue. *This dance production is the third all-in-3D dance production featuring the Pretty Cure All Stars, the first being the ending dance sequence for movie [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!]], and the second the opening dance sequence for movie [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana]]. *Toei experimented with stereoscopic 3D for Pretty Cure before in 2006's Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star: Maji☆ Doki♡ 3D Theater short *This is the first time the trademark "Cure Leap" was performed in 3D by the All Stars team. *In the dance the song Pretty Cure, Kiseki Deluxe was remixed and it wasn't in the original one. *During Arigatou ga ippai, Cure Rouge's earrings are green instead of red. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:3D Theater Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies